Captured
by MarleneMcKinnon7
Summary: Lily Evans is Head Girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is dating the Head Boy James Potter. Everything is perfect until Death Eaters come and Lily is...Captured?
1. Lily in Trouble

So this is my first story ever! Yay!

Please do review I want to know how to be better at story writing for school!

CAPTURED

LILY POV.

Lily Evans was having a terrible day. First of all, she got into a fight with her boyfriend: James Potter, nothing too Sirius (LOL couldn't resist!) but she was still hurt. Secondly, Death Eaters kidnapped her. After lunch, Lily went to her dorm in the Gryffindor common room. It was a rainy, Saturday afternoon, so going outside wasn't the best idea and she needed to complete some homework due in a few days. Her best friends: Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett had already finished their homework to her horror! How could they have done their homework so fast? Well I guess they don't have amazingly cute, kind and athletic boys like James Potter to make them so distracted… whoops there she went falling into a daydream about him AGAIN! She absentmindedly said the password to Gryffindor tower and walked up to the girls' dormitories. She was halfway through her Transfiguration essay when she heard a scream somewhere in Hogwarts then a lot of noise. Panicking, she grabbed her wand and ran out of Gryffindor tower to see a massive battle going on! Looking to her right she sees a helpless first year being carried off. Dodging some spells then deflecting a few she managed to get just behind the Death Eaters and the First Year. The first year was screaming and crying hysterically. Summoning up her Gryffindor courage she yelled

"Hey! Death Eater, leave her alone!"

He turned around and smiled a great big, yellow-toothed smile (GROSS!)

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He sneered, eyeing her head girl badge "Our head girl standing up for a pathetic first year?"

"She's not pathetic, you are! Killing and torturing people for fun and calling people of my kind worthless names!" She said her voice shaking with anger. Then she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth figuring out what she just said.

"Your kind, eh?" He grinned "How 'bout I let go of this little first year mud-blood in exchange for you, a seventh year mud-blood and head girl?" Slowly he put the terrified first year down.

She took some time to process those words. She could save this poor, terrified first year from a terrible fate and let her live her life or she could let her go with this death eater and probably not make it. Thinking about she became more determined. This girl deserved to live life as long as she could, where Lily had lived longer and really lived at that.

"F-fine" Saying that really let the heaviness of what was happening dawn on her. She would never see James or her parents or her friends ever again.

His smile grew even bigger. Then he suddenly walked up and grabbed Lily's hand and let go of the first year. She ran off but quickly turned her head around to have one more look at Lily before she nodded and Lily understood she was going to get help.

Relief spread all over Lily's body if she could just stall the Death Eater before he moved anywhere until the girl came back with help she could make it out of the mess she was in….She never got to finish her thought with a jolt she had the sensation of squeezing through a tube overwhelmed her and she knew she was doomed.


	2. James Fighting

Ok I'm back though if this story doesn't get enough reviews I might just have to…keep going!

Dumbledore POV

Nothing is going to happen. I reassured myself again and again. Hogwarts was protected well enough without me, and with that thought I disapparated to the site for my order mission.

James' POV

I am an idiot. In my mind, I thought Lily (my one true love) was never going to speak to me again. In my opinion, it wasn't that big of a "disagreement" but Lily could make anything small look huge I mean Snape is just a butt trumpet (GO STARKID!). I just had my lunch and was walking in silence to the Gryffindor common room. I was just about to give the Fat Lady the password when she let out a horrible scream and pointed her shaking finger to a point behind me, I turned around to see a bunch of Death Eaters starting to shoot curses at innocent students. I whirled out my wand and started dueling the nearest Death Eater.

"Stupefy!" I shouted and it hit the Death Eater square in the chest. I dueled heaps of Death Eaters- too many to count but I also helped get the younger students out of the way. After what seemed like forever I saw a familiar flash of red hair- Lily's hair, from what I could see she was verbally abusing/ dueling a Death Eater who was holding a terrified first year. Comforted knowing she was all right for the time being, I turned around to find myself staring at Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't James Potter the Blood Traitor." he snarled holding his wand up to the side of his face and stroking it with his hands only dragging his eyes away from his wand on the word "Potter".

I said nothing just in case I exploded from hatred.

He smirked. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked, "Well maybe I can help you…CRUCIO!"

Unprepared it hit me and then I fell to my knees experiencing pain like never before. I felt as though white-hot knives were piercing every inch of my skin and my insides were churning but I refused to scream, instead I gasped and grunted keeping my mouth shut.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he said as he stopped cursing me.

I stood up to his surprise and shouted (or I hoped I did) the first spell that came to my head… "EXPELLIARMUS!"

His wand flew out of his hand and into mine and I pointed both his and mine to his face and murmured "Stupefy" He obviously didn't hear what I said and his face turned into an amused one then as the spell hit him, a shocked face, then he fell to the floor.

I was so relieved though my body was shaking from the cruciatus curse. I remembered Lily was probably still fighting the Death Eater and turned my attention to her but she was gone and so was the first year. I managed to see a figure on the ground. I thought it was probably the Death Eater so I didn't get a closer look. (For all you guys who haven't figured it out the figure is the first year)

After a while, one of the main Death Eaters must have said to retreat or something cause the Death Eaters all disapparated (Actually it might have been Voldemort) To our surprise all the unconscious Death Eaters were brought too.

Then I heard Professor McGonagall's voice echoing throughout Hogwarts "Could all the students please come to the Great Hall and please bring the- dear I say it- dead, and the unconscious with you." I looked around and saw some students and being super muscly from Quidditch had no trouble picking up anyone.

After about 10 minutes, all the students were in the great hall. I looked around for Lily or really her hair (it's so easy to spot) but I didn't see her anywhere, so I looked for Sirius and found him with his only girlfriend he was able to commit to: Marlene McKinnon. By the looks of it he was about kiss her so I turned my head and started gagging. To my embarrassment Professor McGonagall was right next to me.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing?" she said her lips forming into a thin line.

Giving her my deluxe Potter smirk I answered

"I've just seen the most foulest thing ever… Sirius was kissing ANOTHER girl!" I made sure to put an emphasize on the word 'another'.

She sighed and replied

"Only Mr. Black would be kissing a girl at a time like this"

Then she walked off to help other students.

I laughed at Professor McGonagall's statement and then walked over to Sirius and coughed to make my presence known. Sirius looked over and saw me and whispered something to Marlene, he turned his attention to me and walked over.

"Hey Prongs! I thought you would be with Lily?" he asked with a hinting note in his voice. I rolled my eyes

"Actually that's why I'm here. Have you seen Lily?"

I questioned him hoping I didn't sound desperate.

"Nah, sorry mate. Maybe-" but he didn't get to finish as a first year near us woke up and yelled for the whole hall to hear

"The H-HEAD GIRL! SHE'S BEEN C-C-CAPTURED!" The last thing I remembered was all the adrenaline leave my body and then I felt how really the cruciatus curse really hurt me. Then I felt on my shoulder Sirius' hand and his word ringing in my ears

"James, mate" and darkness washed over me.

What do you think?

Please review!


	3. Determination

LILY'S P.O.V.

As I slipped back into consciousness, (I had been knocked out when the death eater disapparated.) I realized I was bound and gagged to a chair in the middle of a cold grey room, made entirely out of concrete with one dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Almost like a super mini warehouse. The last thing I remembered was feeling someone's hot breath on the nape of my neck, which made my skin prickle whisper; " Sweet dreams girlie!" before a sharp pain and everything once again went black.

JAMES' P.O.V.

Numb. That was the only way to describe how I was feeling. I sat on the moving steps and watched as boys and girls walking back to their common rooms together, relief on their faces that their loved ones were still here. But me? I was completely alone. And to make matters worse I had no idea where my Lils was. My eyes closed and I sucked in a deep breath as my mind unconsciously went back to the last time I saw her. Wait, just before he disapparated- his mask slipped! I have to go and see Dumbledore on who it is! (When he gets back of course!) A new feeling overrode the sense of numb. Determination. I waited until the stair moved into the right corridor and sprinted down the hallway. I was going to get my Lils back, No matter what, and when I do, I'm never going to let her go.

Authors Note: Hey! Just wanted to say that this chapter was a filler and was written by my Best Friend Livvy she also helped me write the last chapter!


End file.
